


I Was Made For You

by bechloemyhaiz



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloemyhaiz/pseuds/bechloemyhaiz
Summary: When Arizona's dad is transferred to a base near Seattle, she meets Callie and they become good friends pretty quickly. Along with the rest of their friends, she and Callie navigate through junior year together as best friends and hopefully as something more. Not entirely Calzona centered, but their relationship has a big part in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

_It already started / I tried to stop it but I already know / you are something I should do without, but I won't / I'm under the table / just keep wishing I'll come out but I don't / you are something I should do without, but I won't  
-under the table, banks_

**********

Arizona Robbins was pretty confident that junior year was going to be awesome for her. This was her third high school after all, she had to have it figured out by now. Her dad also promised her that they wouldn't move again until after she finished high school so she made herself a promise to start out on the right note.

Callie Torres was so sick and tired of that hell hole. A school with only 350 kids was bound to get boring pretty quickly and she was so tired of being ashamed of who she was. It's not like you can be openly bisexual without any backlash at a Catholic school. There was only one other lesbian at the school who unfortunately was her ex girlfriend and all the closeted ones were exactly that: closeted. What she wanted to do was leave and get herself a girlfriend but she had 2 more years left in this place and all she wanted was out.

**********

“Cal, Ms. Montgomery needs you in the student office,” Callie’s best friend Meredith smiled as she approached the girl’s locker. Callie and Meredith had met in their AP physics class during sophomore year and had instantly become friends; they really had no other choice considering they were the only two sophomores in a class full of juniors, but they carried that friendship all the way until junior year and now they were really good friends.

“It’s the first day of school, what the hell could she possibly need from me?” Callie sighed as she turned around to face the shorter girl.

“I don't know, but I have to go, I'm meeting Derek down in the cafeteria for breakfast,” Meredith said, mentioning her boyfriend.

“Get me a bottle of iced coffee,” Callie said, handing her friend a five dollar bill.

“Of course,” Meredith laughed, putting a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. “This year is going to go great, don't stress yourself out.”

“Thanks Mer,” Callie sighed. “Cristina here yet?” Cristina was Meredith’s best friend since they were kids. She took a while to warm up to Callie but the three of them have been close ever since. Meredith and Cristina were obviously closest but they were both more than willing to accept Callie into their group and were supportive of her sexuality as well.

“She's on her way,” Meredith replied. “Get to the office before Montgomery thinks you're a no-show,” she laughed as she walked off.

Callie sighed slipped her phone into the back pocket of her black jeans and closed her locker before making her way down to the office. “Mrs. Montgomery, Meredith said you wanted to see me?” she asked, knocking on the woman’s half open door.

“Yes, come in darling,” the woman smiled, motioning for her to sit down.

“I like your new name plate thing,” Callie said with a hesitant laugh as she felt down.

“Thanks! I feel like Ms. Addison Montgomery sounds so much better covered in glitter,” she laughed.

“Did you need me for anything?” Callie asked.

“There's a new student in your class this year and I thought you'd be a good person to show her around. You have all of the same classes except she's got a study hall when you're taking PE,” Addison said. “Would you be willing to? I can try to find someone else if you don't want to?”

“Sure,” Callie shrugged. “What’s her name?”

“Her name is Arizona Robbins and she just moved here from Tacoma. This is her 3rd high school and I'm sure she has it all figured out by now but I figured you could be her first friend,” Addison shrugged.

“Okay,” Callie shrugged.

“I wasn't gonna mention this but I just want you to be prepared…” Addison started hesitantly. “She’s got a prosthetic leg. I don't know the situation or anything, but I just wanted you to be aware so you're not staring or anything. I know you won't, I just wanted you to know.”

“Oh. Okay,” Callie shrugged.

“So why don't you go get your books and everything sorted and then I'll meet you at the main office in like 5 minutes?” Addison asked.

“Okay,” Callie replied as she stood up. She got her books from her locker and stopped in the bathroom before walking across the school to the main office.

“Hi Callie,” Addison smiled as the girl approached her and Arizona. “This is Arizona.”

“Hey,” Callie smiled, shaking the girl’s hand. The girl was slightly shorter than Callie and had blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes Callie had ever seen. She was gorgeous, to say the least. Her eyes only stopped for a second on the girl’s left. She could only see a little bit of Arizona’s pale skin under her skirt and the rest of her leg was metal and plastic.

“Hi!” Arizona smiled excitedly.

“I'll let you two get to know each other,” Addison smiled. “Arizona, don't hesitate to ask me if you have any questions Callie can't answer.”

“Okay,” Arizona smiled as the woman walked away.

“I'll show you where your locker is,” Callie smiled as she led the girl towards junior hall. “Ms. Montgomery said you moved here from Tacoma?”

“Yeah, my dad is stationed here for awhile,” Arizona replied. “What about you? Have you been here awhile?”

“Too long,” Callie laughed. “I've known all these people since I was a kid. Even before high school.”

“You must have a lot of friends though,” Arizona said as they stopped at her locker.

“Like 4,” Callie laughed. “You'll get to meet them soon. Meredith is downstairs eating breakfast with her boyfriend Derek, Mark is probably in the gym shooting 3-pointers, and Cristina is-”

“What about me?” Cristina asked as she walked into the hallway. “Hey, who’s this?”

“This is Arizona, she's new this year,” Callie said.

“Hey, I'm Cristina,” the girl smiled, shaking the blonde’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Arizona smiled.

“Callie I'm gonna go downstairs with Mer, I'll see you 3rd period,” she said.

“Okay,” Callie said as she walked away. “Mer and Cristina are basically sisters,” she laughed. “They both take a little while to warm up to, but they're really sweet.”

“You don't have to introduce me to your friends, y’know,” Arizona shrugged. “I can find my people if you'd rather I not tag along with your group.”

“This is a small school, trust me I'm doing you a favor,” Callie laughed.

Arizona opened her locker and hung her backpack inside before getting her things out. She hung a few gay pride magnets inside the door and Callie’s eyes grew wide. “You-”

“I'm a lesbian, out and proud, Arizona smiled. She paused for a minute, a look of hesitancy taking over her face. “And I understand that this is a Catholic school and that people have their opinions and such, so if you want to walk away, I understand. I'll find other friends if you and your friends aren't okay with it.”

“No, I-” Callie cut herself off, a smile growing on her face. “Come here.” She led the girl to her locker and tentatively opened it up. She knew how some lesbians felt about bisexual girls. Her own ex girlfriend had told her that she wasn't enough of a lesbian to be with her anymore. She just hoped Arizona would be supportive.

“Hella bi and hella fly,” Arizona read one of the magnets out loud with a laugh. Callie had a few more bisexual pride magnets hung up and Arizona read all of them with a huge smile on her face. “Well I'm glad I'm not the only openly LGBT+ person at this school. Are there any more?”

“Erica Hahn, my biphobic asshole of an ex girlfriend,” Callie laughed bitterly. “And a couple of clearly gay guys who are still in the closet.”

“Oh shit,” Arizona laughed in reply. “I'm not biphobic, just so you know. I believe every single sexuality is valid and beautiful. Especially cute bi girls,” she winked.

Callie felt heat rise to her cheeks as she shrugged off the comment. “My friends know about me and they’re super supportive. They'll do the same for you.”

“I’m glad,” Arizona smiled.

“So just get your stuff and I'll show you around,” Callie said, closing her locker. “I’m gonna run downstairs, I'll be right back.”

Arizona nodded and Callie walked downstairs to the cafeteria. “Montgomery gave me a hot lesbian with one leg to show around,” she said as she sat down next to Cristina and across from Meredith.

“That's quite the description,” Meredith laughed. “How do you know she's a lesbian?”

“She told me!” Callie smiled excitedly. “And she also hinted at me being a ‘cute bi girl.’”

“What the hell is up with her leg?” Cristina wondered. “Or lack of it.”

“I don't know,” Callie shrugged. “She’ll tell me when she wants to.”

“You're not the least bit concerned?” Derek wondered and Callie quickly shook her head no.

“She's a brand new friend, I'm not going to make her feel uncomfortable,” she explained with a shrug. “Which means you guys need to shut the fuck up when you meet her. She's in our lunch.”

“We’ll be on our best behavior,” Meredith smiled. “Go find her and show her around. You can introduce her to us later.”

“Thanks,” Callie smiled as she stood up from the table and took the bottle of iced coffee with her. “Thanks for the coffee, Mer.”

“No problem,” Meredith laughed. She glanced up at her friends as the raven-haired girl walked off. “I haven't seen her this happy...ever,” she smiled excitedly.

“I hope this works out, she really needs a win,” Cristina said with a shrug.

Callie had had a rough few years and all her friends were rooting for her.

**********

“I've got a brother named Tim and he's at boot camp for the army,” Arizona said proudly. She and Callie had concluded the tour and were currently sitting in their first period class way before it was supposed to start. “He's off in Texas.”

“Woah that's so cool,” Callie said excitedly.

“Yeah, he's the greatest,” Arizona agreed. “My dad is a colonel in the marine corps. He's stationed here for now.”

“Is it scary having your family in the military?” Callie wondered.

“It's okay when they’re both on base but I just feel this constant anxiety that they're going to get deployed,” Arizona sighed. “It's okay though, I love it because we get to move to so many places and meet so many people.”

“Well I'm glad you came to Seattle because I think we’re gonna be really fast friends,” Callie smiled. “Hey do you live on base?”

“Not this time. My dad promised me that we’d stay here long enough for me to finish high school so we bought a house.”

“That's good,” Callie replied.

“What about you? Do you have any siblings?”

“Yeah, a sister named Aria,” Callie shrugged. “She turned 3 a couple of weeks ago.”

“Awww oh my gosh I love little kids,” Arizona squealed. “I'll have to meet her sometime.”

“Yeah,” Callie let out a nervous laugh. It's not like she didn't want to explain her family situation to Arizona. It's just she wasn't even comfortable talking about it herself. She didn't want to admit that the last time she saw her sister was after the little one had just turned one. It made her feel like an awful person knowing she wasn't able to watch her baby sister grow up. “Sometime, for sure,” she lied.

“Good,” Arizona smiled.

They looked up as Mark walked into the room and sat down next to Callie. “Who’s the new chick?” He asked, glancing over at Arizona.

“Why don't you ask her?” Callie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the boy.

“I’m Arizona,” the blonde said, shaking his hand. She couldn't help but notice how his eyes cast down to her cleavage, then to her leg, then back to her cleavage. Her smile didn't falter though; she was trying to keep a positive attitude.

“Mark,” he replied to Arizona before turning to Callie. “You got yourself a hot one.”

“Just shut the fuck up and stop acting like a dick to every girl in this school,” Callie said, forcefully but playfully pushing him away.

“Anything for you, babe,” he smirked as he stood up and walked out of the room. “I'll be back later, I'm gonna go catch up with Derek.”

Callie rolled her eyes at Arizona. “I'm sorry, he's like that with everyone.”

“Except for you, apparently,” Arizona pointed out.

“He's my best friend, that's why,” Callie shrugged, hoping Arizona wouldn't question any further. Her and Mark’s relationship was complicated, to say the least.

“I get it,” Arizona shrugged. “You're like...one of the guys to him…no offense.” She decided not to ask about the ‘babe’ thing for the time being.

“None taken, that's as close as you can get to explaining my relationship with him,” Callie laughed in return. She was hoping Arizona would forget about that encounter by the end of the day.

**********

Lunch had come around and Callie had managed to catch up with Arizona in the lunch line after her PE and Arizona’s study hall. “Don't get the chicken sandwich, it tastes like lead poisoning,” Callie laughed as Arizona scanned over the menu. “Or the burger. Pretty sure there’s no real meat in it.”

“Well then what do you recommend?” Arizona wondered with a laugh. “I usually bring a lunch but I didn't feel like packing one today.”

“Most days I get either pasta or salad,” Callie said. “The chicken noodle soup is okay too, but the rest of them suck.”

“I think I'll go with the pasta,” Arizona decided as she got herself a bowl and scooped some pasta into it before doing the same with the marinara sauce.

At the group’s usual lunch table, all 4 of them kept looking back to where Arizona and Callie were standing in line. “This entire school has been talking about blondie all day,” Mark said, mentioning Arizona.

“Don't call her blondie,” Meredith said, slapping his hand away from her potato chips. “She'd probably be just as offended about that as I was.”

“What are they saying?” Cristina asked. “I haven't been paying attention.”

“Stuff about how she's a lesbian,” Derek shrugged.

“Are you kidding me?” Mark asked incredulously. “She's the hottest girl here and she's a lesbian?”

“Good news for Callie,” Meredith shrugged with a laugh. “Really good news.”

“People have been saying stuff about her leg too,” Derek shrugged. “There's rumors going around about what happened to it.”

“She hasn't said a word about it, how could there be rumors?” Cristina asked, rolling her eyes. “This school is such bullshit.”

“Should we ask her about it?” Mark asked with a smirk.

“Don't you dare,” Meredith said, pointing a finger at Mark. “We’re gonna carry on with our day and be good new friends. Like Callie said, she’ll tell us when she's ready.”

“Hey,” Callie said as she and Arizona approached the table. “This is Arizona.”

“Hi,” the blonde waved shyly, recognizing Mark and Cristina from the morning. Cristina seemed nice but she still had mixed feelings about Mark.

“Sit down,” Callie whispered with a smile as she sat down.

“I'm Meredith,” the other blonde smiled.

“Meredith, Derek, and you already know Cristina and Mark,” Callie said, pointing out each person at the table.

Arizona nodded excitedly. “It's really great to meet you guys.”

“You too,” Derek smiled. “Are you from around here?”

“I'm from Pennsylvania actually,” Arizona laughed. “My dad is a colonel in the marine corps and he's stationed here for awhile. We lived in Tacoma before this.”

“How many schools have you been to?” Cristina asked.

“3 high schools including this one, 2 middle schools, and 7 elementary schools,” Arizona laughed. “I'm here until after I graduate though.”

“Good, plenty of time to get to know you,” Callie smiled.

“You look hot today,” Mark said to Callie with a smirk.

“Shut the fuck up,” Callie laughed, playfully pushing him away.

“I would've thought you were from Arizona,” Meredith mentioned with a laugh.

“I'm actually named after the battleship U.S.S Arizona. My grandfather was on it during the attack on Pearl Harbor and saved 17 men before he died,” she said with pride.

“That's amazing,” Callie said with a smile. “I'm named after my grandma.”

“I didn't know your grandma’s name was Callie,” Cristina said.

“It wasn't, it was Sofía. But she was an amazing singer and Calliope means ‘beautiful voice.’”

“Calliope,” Arizona smiled, letting the name roll off her tongue. “It's beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Callie said shyly. Every time that girl complimented her, every ounce of self control she had went out the window and she melted into a puddle of love. The first time it felt like Arizona was flirting. This time just felt like a really genuine compliment. Callie couldn't deny it felt nice though.

**********

“Hey,” Callie said, slightly out of breath as she caught up with Arizona at her locker after school.

“Hey Calliope,” Arizona smiled as she pulled her backpack out of her locker before closing it.

Callie felt herself blush at Arizona using her full name but quickly brushed it off to finish what she had to say. “So there's this bakery a little while away from here. It's in walking distance but it's kind of far so I understand if you don't want to but they've got really good coffee and banana bread. Do you want to go with me?”

“Sure!” Arizona smiled. “We can drive you know. I've got my car here.”

“Alright,” Callie agreed.

“I actually go have to ask the counselor about something but I'll catch up with you in like 5 minutes. Is that okay?”

“Yeah that's great,” Callie smiled. They parted ways and she went into the gym to catch up with Meredith and Cristina.

“Hey babe, come over in like an hour, my parents won't be home,” Mark said as he approached her, a basketball in his hand.

“I've got plans,” Callie said apologetically.

“We haven't had sex in like 2 weeks,” Mark whined.

“Sex with you is most definitely not my main priority,” Callie laughed and rolled her eyes at the boy. “Now go play before they sub you out.” Most days after school, the basketball team had scrimmages in the gym. Meredith, Cristina, and Callie met in there to hang out for awhile after school before going home.

“She's falling for Owen again,” Meredith sighed to Callie as the dark haired girl sat down next to her. Cristina had had a crush on a guy named Owen last year and over the summer she had decided that she was over him. Unfortunately seeing someone for the first time after a few months can bring back old feelings.

“Unrequited love,” Callie laughed, reaching over Meredith to poke Cristina in the ribs. “Mark was trying to fuck me tonight but Arizona and I are going to the bakery.”

“So many people are talking about her it's not even funny,” Cristina said. “Sooner or later she's gonna hear it.”

“And we’ll be there to support her when she does,” Callie shrugged. She spotted Arizona across the gym and stood up from the bleachers. “See you guys tomorrow.”

Arizona waved at them with a smile as Callie walked up to her. “Hey, you ready?”

“Yeah,” Arizona smiled. “Thanks for waiting.”

“No problem,” Callie smiled.

The first day of junior year had been the best first day of high school for both of them. They were so glad to have met each other and become friends so soon.


	2. still i fall

_A rush at the beginning / I get caught up, just for a minute / but lover, you're the one to blame, all that you're doing / can you hear the violence? /megaphone to my chest_   
_-the louvre, lorde_

* * *

 

“So banana bread and a coffee?” Callie asked as they walked into the bakery. The ride there had been short but they had a lot of fun singing to various songs on the radio.

“You don't have to pay for me,” Arizona said as she pulled her wallet out of her back pocket.

“Yes I do, I invited you,” Callie shrugged.

“Then yes, banana bread and a coffee sounds great,” Arizona smiled, already knowing how stubborn Callie was and knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

“Cream and sugar?”

“Yep,” Arizona replied. She went to go sit down at and caught herself staring at Callie for too long. I can't fall for her, she thought to herself. I'm just going to leave again and break her heart.

Callie returned a minute later with a number and put it in the holder on the table. “They said about 5 minutes,” she said, sitting down across from the girl.

“Can I ask you something?” Arizona asked hesitantly. “It's probably not my place but I'm just curious.”

“Sure,” Callie shrugged. She figured nothing the blonde could ask would be too harmful for her.

“Are you and Mark like...a thing?” she asked, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. At least it was out there now, there was nothing she could do about it now.

“Valid question,” Callie laughed, picking at her nail for a few seconds before looking back up at Arizona. “We’re...friends with benefits...sort of.” There was really no other way to describe it, as awful as it sounded.

“I figured it was something like that,” Arizona laughed.

“He's my best friend but we’re always sleeping together. It's a weird situation but the sex is good,” Callie shrugged. “When I started dating my ex, I never felt pressured to put a label on my sexuality, but rumors started going around about me and people said I was a lesbian. So I slept with him to prove to myself that I still liked guys.”

“Oh Callie,” Arizona said sympathetically, putting her hand over the taller girl’s.

“Erica said it was okay and that she understood because we were both fairly new to our sexualities. Except she figured herself out right away and I took a lot more time. So she told me that I wasn't ‘enough of a lesbian’ for her and then she broke up with me. Shortly after that I realized I'm bisexual, but yeah, Mark and I have been sleeping together for like a year now.”

“I understand,” Arizona said reassuringly. “I've been out for about a year but before that I slept with countless guys because I was in denial. I knew I was a lesbian but I tried to convince myself that I'm not.” She remembered the summer before her sophomore year and couldn't recall the number of guys she had slept with. She was ashamed of herself, but she figured it was a learning experience that helped shape her into who she is.

“I’m really glad you get it. It makes me feel significantly less awful about myself,” Callie laughed.

The waitress walked up to them and handed them their coffees and bread. “Thank you,” Arizona smiled and the waitress smiled back before walking away. “News travels quickly at this school. I've already heard people talking about ‘the new lesbian with one leg.’”

“Just ignore them, they still talk shit about my sexuality too,” Callie shrugged.

“You don't have to ignore my leg, you know,” Arizona said with a nervous laugh. “I know I haven't talked about it, and I'm not sure that I want to, but it's a part of me and it's okay to acknowledge it.”

“I just wasn't sure if you were comfortable with it,” Callie said. “I didn't want to make you feel bad or anything like that.”

“Obviously it's a really big part of my life and it affects everything I do. I can't run very well without my leg hurting and I can't do sports that aren't made for kids with different abilities, but I'm happy. And I know you probably have questions but I'm not ready to talk about it all of it just yet.”

“Take your time,” Callie smiled. “I'll always be here.”

“Thanks,” Arizona smiled. “Hey do you want a ride home?” She asked.

“If it's not too much trouble,” Callie said hesitantly.

“Of course not, I have nowhere else to be anyway,” Arizona laughed. “Could I meet your baby sister?”

“I don't think she’ll be home for a while,” Callie lied. “She's at daycare.” She hated lying to Arizona but she still hadn't come to terms with the situation she was in and didn't want to try to explain it.

“Aw, okay,” Arizona said in understanding. “I wish I had a little sister. It's so empty in my house.” She missed her brother a lot and it was definitely weird having moved to a new place without him with her.

“Are you close with your parents at least?” Callie wondered.

“Definitely,” Arizona smiled. “I tell them everything.” She prided herself in being so open with her parents. Her brother had been the same way when he was living at home and it taught Arizona that she could trust her parents to be supportive of her. “How about you?”

“Nope,” Callie laughed. “I hardly tell them anything.” Now that one wasn't far from the truth; she didn't really talk to her parents at all.

“I'm sorry, I can't even imagine that,” Arizona said sadly

“No it's okay, I just feel more comfortable talking to my friends,” Callie shrugged. Her friends had become the greatest people in her life and she trusted them so much.

“That's understandable,” Arizona shrugged. “I've moved around so much that pretty much the only stable thing in my life is my family.”

It took every ounce of self control Callie had not to scoff at that and she took a sip of her coffee during the pause. She and Arizona had very different home lives, apparently. “That's good.”

“Yeah,” Arizona agreed. Based on Callie’s short response, she figured that the brunette didn't want to talk about family anymore so she changed the subject. “Do you think you could show me around the city this weekend?”

“Yeah!” Callie said excitedly. “Mer and I were actually thinking of spending the day there on Sunday.”

“Okay,” Arizona smiled.

Callie’s phone buzzed and she took a quick glance at it before sighing. “I have to get home.”

“Of course,” Arizona smiled as she stood up. “How far do you live?”

“5 minute drive,” Callie shrugged.

“Same,” Arizona laughed. She finished off her cup of coffee in one gulp before throwing it away. They went out to the car and Callie climbed in the passenger seat. “Make a right up here,” Callie said, pointing to a street once they got on the road.

After a few minutes of driving on the same road, Arizona pointed to a house on the corner of a different street. “That's my house.”

“Oh my gosh you live so close,” Callie smiled. “Turn left on the next one.” Arizona turned and drove a few houses down before Callie stopped her. “The one on the right.”

Arizona pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. “Thank you for showing me around today and being my friend.” She was so relieved to have Callie all day to be there for her.

“Of course,” Callie smiled, reaching over the center console to give the blonde a hug. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Arizona smiled, handing Callie her bag from the back seat.

“Thanks for the ride,” Callie said, closing the door and waving goodbye to Arizona before disappearing inside. She set her bag down and slipped her shoes off before walking into the kitchen. “Hi tía,” she said, kissing the woman on the cheek.

“Hola míja,” her aunt Elena smiled. “How was your first day?”

“Good, I met a girl,” Callie shrugged. “She new this year and she likes girls too.” She was trying to be as nonchalant as possible, but Elena could tell her niece was absolutely ecstatic to have met a girl.

“That's amazing, sweetheart,” she said with a smile. “Can you go get Marco up from his nap?”

“Yeah sure, where’s Issac?” Callie asked, mentioning her 11 year old cousin.

“Probably in the basement,” Elena shrugged. “After you get him up you can tell me about the girl.”

“Okay,” Callie said. She went upstairs and gently opened the 3 year old’s bedroom door. “Marco, your mom wants you to get up,” she said, softly rubbing his back.

“You're home!” Marco squealed, wrapping his arms around his older cousin.

“Yeah,” Callie smiled. “You want a piggy back ride?”

He nodded excitedly and she lifted him onto his back. “Did you like school?”

“Yeah,” Callie said, carrying him down the stairs before setting him on the floor.

“Calliope, can you go up and finish dinner while I go change?” Elena asked. “Then we'll talk about your girl.”

Callie smiled as she walked into the kitchen with her little cousin. “Looks like your mom is making lasagna, I'll finish the garlic bread.”

“Can I go watch tv with Issac?” Marco asked, tugging on the hem of Callie’s shirt.

“Yeah,” Callie laughed as he excitedly walked away. She put the garlic bread in the oven and walked into the living room to relax for a few minutes until her aunt came back downstairs.

“I've got a date tonight, I'm sorry I'm leaving you with the boys,” she said apologetically as she sat down next to her niece. “But I have just enough time to hear about the girl. Tell me everything.”

“Her name is Arizona and she just moved here from Tacoma,” Callie said with a smile. “What do you want to hear about first, appearance or personality?”

“Personality.”

“Okay,” Callie started. “Well to start off I guess...she's a lesbian…and she was kind of flirting with me all day.”

Elena’s face lit up in excitement. “Finally!” She squealed.

“She's one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Her dad’s in the marine corps so she moves around a lot but she's staying here at least until she finishes high school. She's so happy and smiley all the time, I love being around her,” Callie gushed.

“What does she look like?”

“Well she's blonde, and she's got bright blue eyes and the prettiest smile I've ever seen. She's a little bit shorter than me and kind of pale.”

“Sounds pretty,” Elena smiled.

“And...she's got one leg. She's got a prosthetic on her left,” Callie said hesitantly. “And I know it's not a big deal to me because I don't care what she looks like, but she doesn't like to talk about it and I just feel bad because there's so many people talking about her.”

“Mija, it's okay,” Elena said softly. “She sounds lovely and if I know your friends as well as I think I do, you guys will be there for her.”

“Definitely,” Callie smiled. “She's so freaking pretty, tía, I didn't think it was possible to like someone so fast.”

“You should ask her out,” Elena smiled excitedly. “I'll help you figure out how to!”

“No,” Callie said quickly. “You can't just go and ask someone out like that. I'll have to figure out something.”

The timer went off for the garlic bread and Elena stood up to get it out of the oven. “Well you let me know if you want help.”

“I will,” Callie laughed. “Thanks tía.”

“You're welcome, hun.”

* * *

 

“Mom!” Arizona said excitedly as she walked into the house. “I met a girl!”

“Really?” Her mom Barbara said excitedly. “Tell me about her!”

“Her name is Calliope but everyone calls her Callie and she's so pretty and sweet and she introduced me to all of her friends and they're so nice!” Arizona went on.

“That's awesome, sweetie,” Barbara smiled.

“And she's bisexual, but I don't want to fall for her because I'm just gonna end up moving away again,” Arizona sighed. “I wish I could just stay here forever. I already love it so much.”

“Honey, by the time we leave here, you're gonna be 18. You'll be going your separate way from us, especially if you plan on going to college,” Barbara pointed out.

“I know,” Arizona sighed. “I just don't want anything to happen. These are the best friends I've ever made and I just met them.”

“As soon as you get into a routine, you'll have it all figured out,” Barbara said seriously. “You can't worry so far ahead, just enjoy it for now.”

“Okay,” Arizona sighed. “I’m gonna go watch some tv.”

“Alright hun, dinner will be ready around 6:30,” Barbara said with a smile. She walked off to the kitchen and sighed happily, thinking about how far her daughter had come in the past few years. The girl had gone from being so shy to finally being able to get herself out there. Arizona still had some body image issues and anxiety towards herself, but she managed to work through it and not let it stop her most of the time. Barbara was so thankful her daughter had made such great friends already.

* * *

 

“So homecoming is in a few weeks,” Cristina said suggestively to Callie as they walked into school the next morning.

“Um, six weeks, to be exact,” Callie laughed, rolling her eyes at her friend.

“Well you've got at least four of them to plan how you want to ask Arizona,” Cristina said nonchalantly.

“You don't know that I'm gonna ask her,” she shrugged. “You don't even know if I'm going to homecoming.”

“Oh please, you love homecoming,” Cristina said, stopping since she had gotten to her locker. “And I'm going to ask her for you if you don't.”

“Just let me do my thing, I know how to work this,” Callie laughed. “I mean I am the one who likes girls.”

“Okay,” Cristina laughed, putting her hands up in surrender. “But I'm just saying, she's the only other lesbian at this school who you haven't had sex with, so don't fuck it up.”

“Point taken,” Callie laughed, rolling her eyes at the taller girl. She knew this would be a long few weeks with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know a number of you are thinking that Mark and Callie are just gonna be screwing around this entire story but I promise that there's so much more to it than that and I hope you all stick around to find out!


End file.
